


Obliviate

by Never_A_Character



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_A_Character/pseuds/Never_A_Character
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of five 100 word drabbles following on from when Luna was trapped in Malfoy Manor under the premise that Draco obliviated her afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net with just the first drabble until someone requested that I continue it into a series.

1.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Draco looked into Luna’s dreamy grey eyes. Closing his own, he rested his forehead on hers and reminisced on the brief relationship they had. He felt one of her small soft hands take his through the cold iron bars. She was beautiful.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“You have to do this.”

“I’ll never forget you.”

Draco kissed her lightly and sighed at the rush of emotions he had only ever felt with his Luna.

“Please.”

He suddenly recalled the moment of Dumbledore’s death. The relevance was unbearable.

_“Obliviate.”_

He hated himself for being so weak.

 

 

2.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, gazing at Luna. Her twinkly, soprano laugh was echoing around his head and he sighed, imagining his life if she was there. He couldn’t bear not having her.

He stood suddenly and left to rid the depressing thoughts from his mind.

“Malfoy?” He heard a girl ask. His heart jumped and started beating erratically when he realised it was Luna.

Draco smiled wryly.

“I still remember parts of my stay,” she admitted, “But I feel like there’s something I don’t know.”

He looked at his feet in shame.

“Sorry, I can’t help you there.”

 

 

3.

“The charge is of keeping and mistreating prisoners and the Wizengamot finds you gui--”

“STOP!”

A familiar blonde ran swiftly into the room.

“I have memories that prove Draco treated the prisoners well during our time. Mr Ollivander and Dean Thomas will have them also but only I have managed to get the memories back.”

The Minister of Magic rose, “Show them.”

Everything was a blur of gossip until Draco heard the “Not-guilty” verdict. He was released and, rubbing his wrists, left the courtroom. Luna ran up to him and kissed him.

“I still love you.”

Draco really adored her.

 

 

4.

“Why didn’t you show the memories?”

“They wouldn’t have believed me if you didn’t remember.”

“So why didn’t you lift the spell?” She asked with confusion clear within her pensive eyes.

“I couldn’t have lived if it was just Stockholm syndrome.”

“It’s not.” Her radiant smile lifted Draco’s whole mood.

“Luna,” he started to speak hesitantly, unsure if this was a good moment, “Will... Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Draco!” she gasped.

“Sorry. It was stupid to ask.” Draco sat up in a panic and looked away.

“I’d love to.”

He would belong to her.

 

 

5.

“Look over there!”

Draco and Luna’s daughter laughed at the Weasley’s joke shop, her giggles attracting the attention of doting mothers nearby.

Luna dropped down beside their darling and whispered something into her ear. Both his girls immediately started shining with happiness.

As Draco looked over, a recognisable warmth overcame him. _If this is what it’s like to be happy,_ he thought, _I’m going to feel this for the rest of my life._

His daughter picked a daisy and gave it to her father, who then tucked it behind his loving wife’s ear.

He would truly love them both forever.


End file.
